Friend Of Mine
by yellowlightning
Summary: a song fiction about just how much a friend would do for the one they love...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, like most of you I can only wish I did...As for the song, it's sung by Lea Salonga...  
  
Friend Of Mine  
  
I've known you for so long  
You are a friend of mine  
And babe is this all we'd ever be  
I've loved you ever since you are a friend of mine  
And babe is this all we ever could be  
  
It all felt too familiar and the feeling washed over Trini so quickly she soon realized just how much she missed being in Angel Grove. Her eyes begin to water at the sight of just being home as she tried to muster up a reason on what kept her away for so long.   
  
When she left her plans were to visit every break the Peace Conference offered and once the conference ended she was buying herself a one-way ticket home. Who knew her decision would change once she arrived. She never visited like planned, but that was because of the busy schedule the Peace Core Members had them running on. Even when the conference had ended she found herself accepting a offer in Seattle University.  
  
And now, she stood in the middle of Angel Grove Park with no explanation why she came home. "Trini?" a voice behind her called.  
  
Trini turned around to see a familiar face, "Jason." A warm feeling washed over her as she smiled.   
  
"What are you doing here?" her former leader questioned with a smile.  
  
"What? A girl can't come home?" teased Trini as Jason approached her. The smile disappeared on her face as she continued, "I was long over due for some definite vacation time and well I was over due for a visit home years ago."  
  
Jason stopped a couple of inches in front of her, not knowing what quite to say to her. "For someone I've known since I was five and haven't seen for nearly two years, I don't know what exactly to say to you," Jason weakly smiled before he frowned.  
  
"Well, a hug would be nice," smiled Trini as Jason quickly obeyed pulling her into a loving embrace. Letting out a sigh, Trini returned the embrace missing those kind of hugs as much as she missed Angel Grove. "So, how's the Gold Ranger Powers?" whispered Trini as the two pulled away. Jason's face turned pale. "Jason? Are you okay?"  
  
"I lost the powers a couple of weeks ago," Jason answered as he shifted his weight from his left leg to his right.  
  
"You lost the powers?" repeated Trini a bit confused.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable for just standing there, Jason began to walk as Trini followed. "The Gold Ranger Powers aren't really compactable with the human body. We can inhabit them for a while, but if I didn't return the Powers back to Trey I would have-died," explained Jason, who was still a bit shaken from the experience.  
  
"Thank God you didn't," mumbled Trini under her breath a bit shock on what she just heard.  
  
"What?" asked Jason as he turned to face his friend.  
  
"Thank God you didn't die Jason," Trini simply replied her voice a lot stronger than usual. Jason stood dumbfounded by her words. "Did you expect me to ask you on your well being?"  
  
"Um, yeah" Jason responded as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"It's not like I don't care about how you're doing in your recovery, Jase. But, I believe you hear enough of that from our friends," explained Trini as she stopped walking to face Jason. She was right and they both knew that. Sure deep down inside of her she was scared for him, but he didn't want to hear her concern. "Jason, you're more than capable in taking care of yourself, we all know that. There is nothing any of us can say to even ease the experience of you almost dying from your powers, but I want you to listen to me and listen well. Thank God, you're alive." Her words were simple and it was exactly what he needed to hear.   
  
You tell me things I'll never know  
I'll show you love you've never shown  
And then again when you cry  
I'm always at your side  
  
Trini turned over on her bed as she stared at the blank ceiling in front of her. Closing her eyes for a few seconds Trini listened to the raining lightly falling on her roof. Moving her head slightly to the left she caught a glimpse of the time, 1:45 AM. She felt restless in bed and she was a bit surprised that her day hadn't exhausted her enough to sleep.   
  
Her thoughts wonder on the day that had ended not to long ago. A small ache pained her heart as she recalled a moment she happened to share with Jason while they were at the beach with their friends. Tommy and Kimberly had challenged them to a game of chicken fight and before Trini could even speak a word Jason had snuck under her legs and lifted her up on her shoulders. Letting out a small cry of surprise, she couldn't help bursting out in giggles. After defeating Tommy and Kimberly, Trini found herself falling from Jason's shoulders and into his arms. She would have hit him for scaring her, but the smile on his face left her breathless. Refusing to be dumbfounded by her best friend, Trini wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. A small smile appeared on his face and before Jason could say anything Trini jumped out of his arms and swam off.  
  
RING!!! Trini jumped as her cell phone went off. Letting out a sigh to catch her breath she quickly answered her phone before it could go off and echo within her bedroom walls.  
  
"Hello?" Trini answered without checking whom it was.  
  
"Trini?" a voice quietly whispered back.  
  
"Jason?" Trini replied a bit unsure. She sat up and was sure it wasn't tiredness that was making Jason's voice so soft.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Jason's voice shook a bit.  
  
"No," she simply answered. She decided questions would be asked once he was ready to talk.  
  
"Can we talk?" he asked but quickly continued before she could respond. "It's okay if you can't."  
  
"No. No," Trini responded as she shook her head. By the tone of his voice she knew he meant in person and not on the phone. "We can talk. Why don't you teleport to my room? My parents aren't home and it's raining outside."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jason questioned.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. I'll see you in a bit," replied Trini as she hung up her cell phone.  
  
You tell me `bout the love you've had  
And I listen very eagerly  
But deep inside you'll never see  
This feeling of emptiness that makes me feel sad  
But then again I'm glad  
I've known you all my life  
You are a friend of mine  
  
It wasn't long before Jason appeared in her bedroom. Trini noticed that he hadn't changed since he dropped her off this afternoon and by the expression on his face she already knew something was really wrong.  
  
"Thanks," Jason simply replied as he ran his hand through his hair. He wanted to say more than just thanks, but nothing else seemed to follow.   
  
Trini watched as he constantly shifted his position as he stood, figuring he wasn't going to say anything she decided to speak up. "Why don't you sit down?" she suggested as she took a seat on her own bed, she watch as he hesitated on sitting beside her and decided to sit on her swivel chair instead. Although a part of her was hurt she knew how uncomfortable being in her room was. The only time the two were ever alone in a bedroom together was when she had nightmares and he would come over to comfort her, but this time there was silence. "What's wrong, Jason?"  
  
"Emily wants to break up," Jason quickly blurted out as he avoided eye contact with her.  
  
A small part of her rejoiced, but the bigger part knew better. "Why?" she questioned with concern.  
  
"You know how busy I've been this pass month. With saving the world, losing my powers, and recovering I just didn't spend enough time with her," Jason answered who was heartbroken, but not anywhere close to tears. "I mean how am I suppose to explain to her why I didn't have enough time for her?"  
  
"You don't," replied Trini as she looked at Jason through the dimly lit room. "What you do is ask for a second chance and promise her that this time around you'll try your best to make time for her."  
  
"And what if she says 'no'?" asked Jason as he dropped his gaze from Trini's eyes to the floor.  
  
Trini stood up and walked over to where Jason sat. Bending down she lifted his face and stared him in the eyes. "Than she just isn't the one and as hard as that may sound for you, just think the one you're meant to be with will be a lot better than her."  
  
Jason weakly smiled at Trini as he stood up, pulling her into an embrace he thanked her for everything. Not saying a word Trini felt as a tear ran down her face.   
  
I know this is how it's gonna be  
I've loved you then and I love you still  
You're a friend of mine  
Now I know friends are all we ever could be  
  
"Thanks, Trini, for last night," replied Jason as the two sat at the Juice Bar.  
  
"You're welcome," Trini weakly smile as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"No seriously. You've always been there since the first day we met. I know Tommy's my best bro and all, but you'll always be my best friend. I tell you a lot of things I don't normally tell Tommy or any of the other guys and well I just wanted to say thanks," smiled Jason as Trini sat there with a touched look on her face. She didn't know what to say and before she even could a familiar blonde passed them by. The two followed their gazes she walked to an empty tabled, she hadn't noticed them from across the room in the corner. The two friends locked eye contact and she knew just by the look on his face. She nodded her head as if giving him permission to leave, not just their conversation but also just everything all together. He weakly smiled as he stood, but before he left he kissed her on the cheek and disappeared. Not daring to turn around, Trini felt as a singer tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
You tell me things I'll never know  
I'll show you love you've never shown  
But then again when you cry  
I'm always at your side  
  
Trini watched from a far as Jason talked to Emily and didn't notice the presence of her best friend who took the place of Jason.  
  
"How do you do it, Trini?" Kimberly asked as Trini pulled her gaze away from the couple and looked at her best friend instead.  
  
"Do what?" she questioned as she took a sip of her drink. She knew exactly what Kimberly was talking about, but she chose not to answer so quickly.  
  
"How do you be best friends with the one you love? How do you help reunite him and the one he thinks he love?" Kimberly replied, her voice full of concern for Trini.  
  
You tell me `bout the love you've had  
And I listen very eagerly  
But deep inside you'll never see  
This feeling of emptiness that makes me feel sad  
But then again then again Then again I'm glad  
  
Trini looked back at Jason who for the first time since he sat down to talk to Emily was smiling. The two as if one cue stood up hand in hand and made their way to the exit door. But before Jason disappeared outside he locked us with Trini and in his mind thanked her.  
  
Turning back to look at Kimberly with her eyes filled with tears, "Because despite the emptiness inside of me and the sadness in my heart, he's happy and that alone makes me glad."  
  
THE END  
  
(Note: well not really because this might just be a continuation because I'm out of storylines; so if any of you have any suggestions or ideas for my next story feel free to review your thoughts. If not you may leave a comment on the story) 


End file.
